


As yet unknown

by hung_drawn_and_quartered



Category: HIM (ITV mini series)
Genre: Character Study, Currently a fandom with only one person in it, Expansion and continuation of a show, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Underage Smoking, What should i call a character, Who is only refered to as Him, warning for swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hung_drawn_and_quartered/pseuds/hung_drawn_and_quartered
Summary: Based on the short ITV paranormal drama HIM.He couldn't remember how he'd first discovered it.It had always been there, under his skin, a knowledge born inside him. Like the instinct to breathe without instruction after birth.Sometimes, late at night his mind would be consumed with thoughts of its origin. These night left him anxious and sick, fearful of himself.





	As yet unknown

Prologue

Then.

 

He couldn't remember how he'd first discovered it. 

 

It had always been there, under his skin, a knowledge born inside him. Like the instinct to breathe without instruction after birth.  
Sometimes, late at night his mind would be consumed with thoughts of its origin. These night left him anxious and sick, fearful of himself. It was easier then to light up, window open to air out the smell. Breathe in forgetfulness and nicotine with each drag.

Between houses. Between families. Straddling the line between the average rebellious from a broken home and some 'Carrie' wannabe without the prom dress.

He's a mess. The first one to admit it if you were to ask out right. But no one ever does. Pussyfooting around him because he was in therapy for fucking ages due to anger and control issues.

He wishes for IT to stop buzzing in his head and quieten. 

He hates that his mum and step-dad keep flinching every time he so much as smiles at his new baby brother. Like he's some "stranger-danger" psycho; who's going to lob the infant out the window.

It's no better at his Dad's.  
He hates the way his step-mum sneers and won't let him hang out with his step-brother. Hates how she keeps reducing the time he's allowed to see his dad every time he stays over, how his dad is just letting her cut his own son out of his life. 

He knows he should stop thinking about it all. That these thoughts will only wind him up. But it loops round and round his brain like a fair ground carousel. Loud, bright and near impossible to ignore.

Right now, in his room trying to sleep the buzzing gets louder. The textbooks on his desk shake and jump into the air. Their covers throws themselves open; pages ripping out of the spine. Flapping around the room like a horde of albino bats. His nose stings, blood trickles down over his mouth. He wipes it away with the knuckles of his thumb.

Then a sudden as it started, it ends. The books fall to the ground with a dull thud muffled by the carpeted floor.  
He feels stretched out, skin of his face tight over his skull.  
He's too tired to bother to collect the mess littered on the floor.

Sleep that alluded him earlier now creeps over him like a ghost.


End file.
